


Milk

by Fallen_Seraphina



Series: The Wraith and the Girl [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almond Milk Ice Cream, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Honestly I don't know why I wrote this, Ice Cream, Lactose Intolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: Just two girls talking over ice cream and hair braiding.





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Alex gave me "Milk" for a writing prompt.   
> This is the shit I come up with.

"Reaper said I'm... lactose-something. it means I can't have milk, I think." She grinned at the woman in front of her, happily braiding away at her hair.

"Lactose Intolerant?" She asked, moving her head to glance over at her. She nodded quickly, practically beaming. The woman chuckled, humming softly. "Isn't that a shame- growing girls need milk."

"There's almond milk and stuff. They make ice cream with it, too! It's really yummy. Reaper gets it for me all the time."

"Speaking of Gabe, where is he?" She asked, glancing around the little apartment. Fluffer was happily lying in her lap, softly purring as he was pet.

Mary sighed and shrugged, "He went away for a bit; the last mission made him kinda angry." She said, finishing with her hair. She set the braid over her shoulder and smiled proudly. "Done!"

"Looks good, Chica! Thanks." She smiled, touching the braided hair. She leaned back and sighed, looking up at Mary. "He was really that pissed that we didn't kill her?"

Mary paused, thinking it over before shaking her head. "It was more of the fact he got hurt." She said finally, "He doesn't like that." Sombra hummed in understanding, nodding her head slightly. Neither spoke for a while. They simply sat there, both thinking of what to say. In the end, Mary was first to speak.

She huffed and shifted to look down at the woman, amber eyes wide. "Aunt Sombra?" She received a soft hum in reply. "... Did you let her go on purpose?"

She watched the woman stiffen, sitting up straight. Fluffer let out a soft mew as Sombra ceased petting him, standing up and walking away towards the kitchen. She turned and faced Mary directly, smiling. "And what makes you think that?"

She hummed lightly, shrugging. "Just something Reaper mentioned..." She mumbled, "He said you weren't talking for a really long time, and then suddenly the lady got away." She stared up at her, smiling. "You're smart, so I don't think it was an accident that she 'got away'."

Sombra stared at her for a moment before snorted, visibly relaxing. She leaned back against the couch and gave a light chuckle. "You're pretty smart yourself, Chica."

She smiled, beaming at that. "Y'know, if you had told Reaper, he'd have changed the plan to help you out." She said, head tilting. Sombra paused at that, brows furrowing. "He's done it before, when Talon hires him for jobs he doesn't care for, or if it has to do with Jesse." She huffs a quick breath, standing up from the couch.

Sombra watched her walk to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "Gabriel "hard ass" Reyes sabotages his own jobs?" She mused, grinning.

"Reapy does a lot of things." She said happily, walking back over with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "He shot one of the scientists for trying to take me once." She giggled, plopping down beside Sombra.

"No shit!" She laughed, taking one of the spoons from the girl. She leaned against the couch and scooped into the ice cream, "Mmm... You were right; this almond stuff's pretty good."

Mary giggled, nodding her head. "I know."

* * *

He comes in late that night, hunched over slightly and exhausted. He shuffles into the house, throwing his coat onto the rack beside the door. The TV is still on with Mary asleep in front of it. She's curled up in a bundle of blankets, an empty ice cream tub in front of her. He sighs, staring at her for a moment before taking his mask off to place it beside his coat.

He switches the lights and TV off, scooping the blankets and little girl into his arms. She shifts slightly, letting out a soft groan. He paused, watching. Her eyes blink open slowly, and she smiles. "Welc'me back..." She whispers.

He grunts in reply, moving her back to the couch. She settles down easily, moving further into the nest of blankets. "Were you okay without me?" He asked softly, brushing hair out of her face.

She nodded slightly, "Sombra was here..." She replied, "We ate all th' ice cream..." She mumbled as she drifted back asleep, rolling over to face the pillows.

Reaper sighed, "I know." He stood slowly, moving to clean up the tub of ice cream and spoons.

In the kitchen, he looked over to see a white ball of fur lying down beside the sink, head lifted to watch him. He huffed and pat his head as he set the spoons in the sink. He immediately began purring. "... You need to eat more." He said softly. Fluffer just mewed, staring up at him without a care.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I write Sombra well. I love her, but I find her personality to be a bit difficult to write.   
> Mary adores her hair, though. She constantly asks if she can braid or play with it.   
> And once again, this half-AU for Overwatch is kinda full of my personal headcanons- which include how I feel about Reaper. He's a mercenary, which means he's not completely loyal to Talon.   
> He just likes the benefits he gets for working for them.   
> If he doesn't like something about a Job, I sure as hell think he'll sabotage it.


End file.
